Sliders: Revelations
by SlidersFan
Summary: The Sliders are given a new hope that may bring them back to the one goal they originally had, getting home. This is a continuation from season five. I just started this, it is not complete yet.
1. Unstuck

Revelations  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Colin Mallory was eager to leave the world he had landed on several hours ago. He landed in an unpleasant section of the world where no civilization could be seen. He had been doing nothing but wandering aimlessly, there was no certain direction he could move in. Colin could do nothing but wait for the pull that seemed to come from no where to grow strong enough that he could travel to the next universe.  
  
When Colin lands on a world, there is a constant pull on him that doesn't seem to come from any direction. Colin does not fully understand the condition he is in but has theories of how it works. For a reason unknown to Colin he does not have the power to stay on one world. His body is always trying to move to the next world. From speaking with his brother, Quinn, before Colin became the way he is, Colin had learned some of the theory behind Sliding. All the different dimensions are in constant movement. The barriers between the different dimensions have weak points. As these weak points between two worlds come closer to alignment the amount of power needed to travel between them becomes less. As this happens, Colin theorized that the pull on him becomes stronger as it is easier to move to the next dimension. The timer that used to guide Colin's sliding worked similarly. When the weak points of two worlds were close enough together there was a "window of opportunity", this is what the timer was counting down to. If the window was missed the Sliders would need to wait for the next window.  
  
Colin didn't have a countdown but could feel when the his slide was coming. Colin felt it now. To someone watching Colin it would seem as if he just disappeared. But to Colin it felt as if a strong force threw him, then he would be inside the tunnel, the slide. That is where he was now, flying through twists and turns in the tunnel towards his next destination. 


	2. Home

"I'll always be with you, Remmy. When you need me -- I'll be there..."  
  
Several weeks after Rembrandt Brown returned to his home, he was still trying his hardest to deal with all the loss he had suffered. His home had finally been reached but that was no longer enough. Times had become more complicated than just trying to reach home. As long as there was still hope of returning Quinn to his original form and finding Colin, the journey would not end after just reaching "home". Rembrandt's world no longer felt like his home anymore. The Kromaggs had destroyed what it used to be. The virus worked and he had been able to spread it to other humans with help. The Kromaggs would be completely wiped out soon enough but that would still not make this world home. Any people he knew were gone and all places he was familiar with were gone to.  
  
Sleep would not come easy to Rembrandt. When he closed his eyes and tried to think of nothing his mind would fill of thoughts he no longer wanted to be bothered with. It was painful to remember Wade, what she went through and what she had become. Rembrandt could push this thought away but only for others to fill its spot. The lonliness he fealt was a greater pain than anything he had ever felt. He was seperated from Quinn, Colin, Maggie and the others by an immesurable distante. Now when he fealt this the greatest, he remembered the moments after leaving Wade the last time he had seen her.  
  
Wade made a sacrifice, in doing so she saved not only the sliders but countless others. Rembrandt stayed behing with her as this happened as the others left; Mallory, Diana and Maggie. After Wade returned Rembrandt to them he felt something very strange. Memories of Wade that felt very new to him, yet familiar. Then he heard something that souned as if it came from his own mind.  
  
"I'll always be with you, Remmy. When you need me -- I'll be there...". Rembrandt felt as though it was created by him, he put the words in Wade's mouth. Then the feeling was gone.  
  
"She's gone... but somehow... I sense...", Rembrandt had tried to explain the feeling to the others but could not find the proper words to describe it.  
  
Thinking of that moment brought comfort to Remrandt. He could not be sure why, maybe it was the hope it brought of Wade still living in some form or maybe it was something else. Either way, Remrandt could sleep that night, better than he had in weeks. 


End file.
